Fighting and Living
by fyqaqarl
Summary: Chizuru and Yamazaki. One shot and smut.


_Again, I wrote something impulsively and again, I will apologise as no matter how much I reviewed the things I wrote; I'm just not careful enough, attentive enough to the thoughts in my head to turn this into something…magical as every fanfiction should be. _

_So here is another one-shot and thank you for those who are kind enough to read this. _

Yamazaki Susumu could very well be a snake as he slithered under the weary tatami. Again, he is on a mission and like every other mission, his secret weapon his anonymity, his skin camouflaged. He's spying on a small group of ambitious thugs. There's 'whisper' on the streets of these men and under Hijikata's order, he kept tab on these thugs.

The war has ended but the Shinsengumi are born as a protector and even with the absence of wars, the men continue to protect the capital. Yamazaki, true to his loyalty to the Shinsengumi had decided to stay when some of the men prefer a peaceful life.

Peace, for Yamazaki is his metier and to continue to risk his life like this is necessary.

"It's just a row of small shops but we sure to live happy like a rich lord if we are good at it" One of the men said confidently.

The others simply nodded their head, they are not too convince but their doubts seems to challenge the lucrative opportunity that had been said earlier.

To live an honest is not everyone's dream.

Yamazaki stay frozen in his position, waiting for more input but these thugs are simple minded and not at all brilliant at strategy.

"Let's head to Shimabara again!" The men said and they left excitedly at the mention of the red light district.

Finally, Yamazaki can move a muscle, as soon as he sure that the thugs has left, he jumped to his feet, agile and refreshed. He silently make his way out of the abandoned house which the thugs had used as a meeting place.

He took the longest route back to the Shinsengumi headquarters, the one that would lead him back to a small shrine. His movement are brisk and fast but then slowed as his vision caught a sight.

"Okairi, Yamazaki-san" The soft voice greeted him, a smile grace her face.

Yamazaki grinned lazily "Yukimura-kun, someone will notice your nightly visit to the shrine"

"Don't worry, Shimada-san said it's alright" She smiled gently "It'll give me great comfort to pray for our men, who is out every night defending the city"

Yamazaki nodded but offers no words of comfort himself. He is no good when it comes to assuring people, women especially. His nature, assertive and calculative and while he do believe in gods; he utmost beliefs are skills and knowledge.

"You don't really believe in such things aren't you? Or rather you don't really rely on it don't you?" She turned to the small shrines, palm closed together as she closed her eyes and pray.

"Is it a bad thing Yukimura-kun?" He asked after she finally opened her eyes to face him again.

Chizuru shrugged and her smile turned bright "There is nothing bad about you, Yamazaki-kun"

Yamazaki, astounded by her words were left speechless and low grumble in his chest say something else.

"Are you unwell? Your face are a little flush" Chizuru pointed out, her head tilted to the side curiously and Yamazaki decided that the gods must've smiled down at him somehow because to catch such lovely sight to himself is a blessing.

"It's nothing Yukimura-kun" He mumbled "We should go"

Chizuru shook her head "I wanted to go somewhere with you" Yamazaki started to argue and she held out her palm "Don't worry, it'll be fine"

Yamazaki found himself to be staring at the open wide sky with a cloth spread upon the green grass. His heart thumping in frenzy as his thoughts jumbled for reasons to this, desperately not to think the _otherwise_.

He walked just ahead to discover, a view like no other as he stand overlooking Kyoto. He never knew how this place could exist or how he had lived but know nothing of it.

Then, he heard something soft rustled behind him as he turn, a naked Chizuru Yukimura stand before him.

"Chizuru" his called softly.

She smiled, bliss in her eyes when he called her by her name.

She took a step forward, a little closer so there will be no denying of her intent.

"Susumu, will you accept me? Will you acknowledge my feelings?" She asked tentatively.

And Yamazaki almost laughed, his pride as a spy, a skilful shadow torn in a second when obviously after all these times, he had never once could see this coming.

"I'm just Yamazaki Susumu" his whispers broke a hint.

Chizuru smile tenderly, to think this great man felt insecure when he is…

"Yamazaki Susumu is perfect"

Yamazaki walked to her, his body crushing hers in desperate embrace.

"Then I will care for you Chizuru, now and all the times while I'm still alive but I will not stop fighting for the Shinsengumi, is that alright with you?" He asked

"I love you" Chizuru said simply before she taken down swiftly.

Their clothes tangled then finally gone.

Their skin mingled and sweating against each other.

Yamazaki touch her, here and there.

Grabbing, fondling her everything.

Tasting her everywhere leaving his scents here and there.

Chizuru moaned and moaned, her breath broke as if she was drowning but yes, in every sense she is drowning. She was drowning in Yamazaki.

Yamazaki kissed her lips, fervent and harsh, his intensity welled up and flooded Chizuru's gentle kiss and despite his usual tranquil, calculative nature; he transformed.

Half man, half beast,

His touch are red against her white skin,

Chizuru's breast bounced invitingly as Yamazaki's mouth caught one nipple, sucking, licking, biting with all of his tenderness and roughness. Chizuru cry out in bliss, her body melted into his but never closed enough, never enough.

Yamazaki buried his face between Chizuru's breasts, inhaling her heady scents when he heard her gasping desperately. He looked up from her breast and was greeted with a needy, lustful Chizuru. He smirked at her loveliness as he continue to graze her skin all the way down to kiss her mound, to lick her wetness and let her scents overwhelmed him.

"You are mesmerizing" he said against her folds, teasing and loving her design.

"haa" She breathed.

Yamazaki stand on his knee as he aligned his phallus at her opening. He rubbed it against her wetness and Chizuru cry out in need, her voice and expression were lewd and lovely all at the same time

He enter her,

She moaned,

He crush her walls,

But no,

There are no tears,

Just her needs and her wants,

Their hips crushing each other, his phallus hitting her too deep, too much,

But never, never enough.

She held out her hand and he took it.

She smiled mischievously before taking him down to her chest,

He can't stop pushing into her but she was challenging him,

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" He chanted to keep himself in control.

She giggled in delight at his gratifying woes

Yamazaki groaned and he bite her neck,

"My turn" His voice, sweet and dark.

He flipped her over,

She bends over on his order,

He touches her where she would want it,

And kept it just enough to bring her to her edge,

"You will have to come now" Yamazaki groaned as he inserted his phallus once again and grinding her in abandon, her rear rippled with every crash wave and he slap it hard enough to make her moaned and scream.

"Please, please" She begged.

"Yes" He said simply before pulling her back against him as he thrusting deeper and deeper.

Chizuru groaned as her stomach tightened and her walls clenching his possessively.

"I'm coming!" She screamed.

Yamazaki thrusting harder and held her tightly as they both came.

Their body trembles while fighting to keep each other close.

"haa, haa" Their voices tangled in unison, their breath becomes the rhythm in their end of pleasure.

"Chizuru, Chizuru, Chizuru"

Yamazaki thought there will be no other names are worth mentioning other than the Shinsengumi and now his body and his heart taught him a new one.

A new reason to live by.

For once, he convinced that he can fight and love all in the same breath.

_Again, thank you._


End file.
